Silent obsession
by Crazybird101
Summary: Post- A fighting Bond. After Marcus's death, Johnny takes it on Randall and the gang. When he manages to sneek to his and Mary's wedding, however, he can't bring himself to kill him. AU. M for safety reasons.


**... Well, I would like to thank Energy Witch for giving me this idea ;) **

**I do NOT own Monsters Inc or University T-T**

**Flames will be used to roast sausages.**

**WARNING: OOC Johnny. AU.**

**X.X**

Johnny rocked his infant daughter in his arms gently. All the while whispering a sweet lullaby his mother use to sing to him as a child. He was surprised that he could even remember some of them. The little crimson lizard whimpered a bit in her sleep.

"Ssh. It's okay little one. I'm here. I'll always be here." Johnny whispered soothingly.

The little lizard had crimson scales like her deceased mother along with the four fronds. Even though she had no fangs, she had her father's spiked tail and dark eyes. Finally, the infant eventually fell asleep in his arms. Sighing softly, he placed the infant back in her crib. Giving her one last fond glance, he silently left the room. There he quietly made his way back to his own room. Unknowingly, he managed to stir his now seven year old son awake from his sleep.

In his room, he collapsed on the bed, emotionally exhausted from the events that occurred earlier in the day...

_Earlier..._

Johnny couldn't have felt any more hatred towards within him. Seeing Randall holding Mary's hands as they stood on the alter. Smiling at one another as they said their vows. Revenge couldn't have been any more personal.

Why you ask?

Because Marcus had died after giving birth to their first daughter, Marcia. Ever since then, his obsession with Randall sparked in both hatred and love. He loathed seeing him with his family. With _Mary_. It only fueled his hatred for him. Yet his love for him grew whenever he saw him. It was just like M.U. Randall reminded him of Marcus. Marcus, who personally tried to kill him by burning down the entire M.I. factory along with the other employees. His obsession was back. But his hate was ahead of him.

He learned of their marriage from his son, who loved to explore the town by himself. Even though Johnny gave him strict instructions not to leave the cabin. But learning of the wedding was the last straw. Giving Salem strict instructions to watch his baby sister, he made his way to the church where the wedding was being held at. Since the door was slightly open, he was able to see the entire thing. His lips twitched into a wicked smirk as he slowly brought out the gun he had kept since his second escape from the asylum.

He slowly raised his gun and aimed it at Randall. Fueled by rage and hatred, he placed his finger on the trigger. However, he didn't shoot. He just couldn't. Johnny was on the verge of tears. He couldn't do it. He reminded him too much of Marcus. If he killed him, it would be like killing Marcus. His hate towards the lizard was quickly replaced by obsession once more. He spotted Mary, and his rage sparked again. He raised his gun again, and aimed it at Mary.

His eye twitched when he saw them kiss. Just as he was about to pull the trigger, she was suddenly blocked by what he believed was the best maid. Celia, was it? Then he spotted their damn kids running up to them. He was disgusted by their mere looks. They look so much more like their pathetic mother. Growling softly, he quickly slipped away and entered the church yard. Hiding in the corner of it, he sighed heavily. Depressingly.

_Present..._

Johnny shook his head, sighing and unbuttoning his black shirt. Yeah, he was completely wiped out. Which is why he was looking forward to a nice long sleep.

"Dad?" a small voice asked. Johnny looked over to find his son standing in the doorway of his room. Looking tired, yet wide awake, as well.

"What's wrong, Salem?" he asked gently. It wasn't like his son to come out of bed this late at night. Unless he was really afraid then he would come over and sleep with them for the night. But for goodness sake, he's seven years old now. He shouldn't be climbing out of bed because he's afraid of the dark.

The dark lizard approached his father and looked up at him with big, crimson eyes. "Are you okay?" he asked, sounding like any other concerned child.

"Dad's...fine, son." Johnny managed to reply, sighing softly.

But Salem didn't seem to buy it. He could sense something was wrong. You could say that he was more attached to his father then his mother. Even though he wept along with his father when died shortly after Marcia was born. The small lizard crawled onto his father's lap and stared straight at him in the eyes. "No your not." he said. Plain and simple.

Johnny finally sighed. There was no use in trying to convince his child that he was alright. "Son..." he gently cradled him in his arms. Salem snuggled against his father's now exposed, furry, chest. Enjoying the warmth it gave him. "I...just miss your mother..." Johnny whispered.

Salem looked up at him and whimpered softly, "I miss mom, too." his father gently ran his fingers against his sensitive fronds gently, brushing against them in an attempt to comfort him. "Dad?" Salem then asked.

"Hm?"

"Will those bad monsters who got mommy in trouble get killed as well?" Salem asked, his crimson eyes hardening coldly when he thought of the monsters he heard about from his father and mother.

Johnny smiled softly. "No." he whispered, "Not yet at least. They'll pay soon."

"What are we going to do?"

Johnny bit his lip. He hasn't, really, thought of a plan. "We'll...think of something." he finally replied, rubbing his son's back.

Salem nodded before curling up in his father's arms. Laying his head on his father's chest and making himself comfortable before closing his eyes. Listening to the rhythm of his father's beating heart lull him to sleep.

End.

**X.X**

**...**

**It is 1:40 in the morning where I am O_O **

**I'm normally not a night owl. Normally my brother is. Listening him play his Fallout: New Vegas game across the hall while I'm TRYING to SLEEP. **

**And for those who are confused as to what the hell happened to Marcus. Well...he's dead. Gone forever. Died minutes after bringing Marcia, his and Johnny's daughter, into the world. Yeah, Johnny took it pretty hard. But know that he and Marcus are actually loving, protective, parents. They're still evil to others. But they show compassion and kindness to their children. **

**And another thing. I've decided that I might, MIGHT, release the sequel to A fighting Bond sometime this month. Before it ends helpfully. Who knows when MU will come out for DVD. And I have a feeling that 11th grade isn't going to be easy... Again, any ideas or suggestions are welcomed. AS LONG AS IT DOESN'T INVOLVE NON-CON OR TORTURE -_- **

**Please R&R and have a nice day/night ^-^**


End file.
